


Emma is a pillow

by Splashy



Series: discord is chaos and we love it [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they are soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Alyssa has developed the habit of sleeping on top of Emma, even if the girl is busy. But Emma's not always there.





	Emma is a pillow

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, prom discord

Emma was just minding her own business. She was on the phone, calling her grandma - she was planning on making a visit to her that weekend - when Alyssa walked in. Emma called out a brief greeting to her before turning back to her phone call.

Only a minute or so passed before suddenly her shirt was being grabbed and she looked over to see Alyssa taking her towards the couch.

“Babe what are you—”

“It’s nap time.”

Emma stuttered something into the phone about needing to go before she hung up, right as they reached the couch. She’s pushed down onto it and immediately Alyssa is laying on top of her, head buried in her neck and arms wrapped awkwardly around her.

“Y’know, a warning would’ve been nice.”

“No warnings. Only cuddles and naps.” Emma sighed, but put her arms around Alyssa and held her close, running her fingers through her hair.

Alyssa sighed, content and soon slipped into sleep.

\---

Emma wished she could say that was a one-time occurrence. It was more like a one-time-a-day thing. By this point, she had gotten used to it. She’d be doing something, and then Alyssa would come in and drag her to the couch or their bed and then lay on her. 

Much as she griped about it, she’d come to love it. And she knew Alyssa knew too.

Sometimes there’d be times when she couldn’t be there. Usually not for long, just happened to be out running some errand when Alyssa was in need of her cuddle time. During those times, she’d come back to see Alyssa on the couch with a pillow. 

It was one of those sequined, glitter pillows. How Alyssa could sleep with it, she had no idea. She’d never looked at it too closely, it was mainly just a solid color. She figured it was always purple, and dismissed any thought of it as she woke Alyssa up and slipped into the couch so she could lay on her.

But one day, she was out of town. She’d decided to visit her grandma for a few days. Alyssa would’ve come, but she had to stay for work. So Emma went by herself.

She loved spending time with her grandma, but it just wasn’t the same without Alyssa. She had meant to come back Monday but decided to surprise Alyssa and come back sooner. 

So, Sunday afternoon, she found herself waving goodbye to her grandma and heading back to New York City where she lived with Alyssa in their small apartment. The entire plane ride there, she was thinking about Alyssa. The two really couldn’t stay apart for more than a couple of days.

Upon arriving, Emma silently opened the door and looked around. It was dark, darker than she expected considering it was only 5. She stepped in fully and looked around. Slight movement near the couch caught her eye, and she turned to see Alyssa fast asleep, holding the pillow close to her. Emma smiled, walking closer.

And that’s when she noticed it.

The pillow wasn’t purple. Well, some parts were, where Alyssa must have shifted slightly. But the rest of it looked suspiciously like…

“Alyssa?”

The brunette shifted slightly, blearily opening an eye and looking up at her.

“Em?” she sleepily murmured, yawning.

“Lys...Is that a pillow with my face on it?”

Alyssa yawned again, still waking up before she realized what Emma had asked. She looked down at the pillow. And, with Alyssa no longer laying on it, Emma could tell that it was, in fact, a pillow with her face on it.

“Um...yes?”

Emma stood there for a moment, staring down at Alyssa. 

“Why do you have a pillow with my face?”

“Because I miss you and when you’re not here this is the best I have,” she tried to defend herself, but Emma just laughs.

“I love you,” she murmurs, pulling Alyssa up so she could kiss her. Alyssa hummed into the kiss, fingers playing with the hairs on the back of her neck. 

Emma deepened the kiss and it wasn’t long before Alyssa was pulling Emma onto the couch and then straddling her, continuing the kiss.

Emma could feel the pillow digging into her back from where it had been moved as Emma pulled Alyssa up. She broke the kiss and reached out to grab it.

“Seriously, though. A pillow of my face? I love you, and I’m glad you miss me, but a pillow?”

“Don’t diss the Emma pillow,” Alyssa says before grabbing the pillow and throwing it away. Emma opens her mouth to say more but Alyssa quickly cuts her off by kissing her. “The pillow doesn’t matter when I have you. Unless you’d rather I sleep with the pillow? I can do that.” She starts to get up but Emma quickly pulls her back down.

“Nope, you’re not leaving.” She cups Alyssa’s face and kisses her. 

The two don’t leave for a while, and the pillow is long forgotten.


End file.
